warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mastery Rank/@comment-107.220.138.4-20180902201035/@comment-28215485-20180909141556
Let's get this out of the way first: chill. I don't need a dictionary, thesaurus, or Wiki to understand that you're pissed at some imagined slight, and taking it out on someone who responded to your heavily biased, complaint-ridden sob story of a post. Is it not only natural to suggest to someone to "look elsewhere" if they have as many grievances? At the end of the day, it's a video game; if you don't like it as it is right now, then by all means "look elsewhere." Secondly, it's fairly obvious you aren't all that far in the game. Everything you've mentioned that is "wrong" with this game, other long-time players, and even many new players, deal with on a daily basis, and perhaps even enjoy. DE does not have to cater to one, ten, one hundred, or even one thousand people. There are over 100,000 people who play Warframe consistently to date, and FAR more that have played for longer than you have and no longer play. If you are finding Warframe lacking in too many areas for your taste, and find other games to be similar or better in those aspects (as you have been quite fond of comparing this game with "other games"), then go play those other games. Life is too short to do things you don't want to do. Don't enjoy Warframe? Don't play Warframe. Lots of people have come to the same conclusion and did not resort to throwing a temper tantrum in the forums or wiki. Thirdly, from my understanding it seems the bulk of your issues with the game come from having to use other weapons to rank up your Mastery Rank. However, you don't need to invest into those weapons. That is simply a choice you can make. There is no one in the game that enjoys using every single weapon. Literally no one, not figuratively. Some people enjoy these weapons, and hate those weapons. It's the same as "other games." What people do, though, is do 1 or 2 missions to level the weapon, then discard and sell it. It's simple and easy to do, and you're making it out to be some sort of scandal. If you didn't know that before, then it can't be helped. Try it for yourself. Another point is that you don't HAVE to get to MR 25. That is another choice. I know quite a few people that have stopped at MR 16, for example. You have access to everything in the game at MR 16, so going beyond that is totally up to your discretion. There are a few perks, but if you don't feel it's worth, then don't. One last point to make: you don't need to spend a dime on this game. Yes, of course DE will try to make money. The game is free to play after all. Their developers and other staff are not volunteers, they are employees. However, all these boosters, the in-game weapon and frame bundles, mod packs, and other shortcuts are all purchaseable with Platinum. Platinum is the in-game currency that accompanies Credits. You can purchase Plat with IRL money of course, but you don't need to. If you think you should just be handed 1,000 Plat for doing a little bit of work, then you're sorely mistaken on several levels. The only things that are restricted to being purchased with IRL money and nothing else have ZERO impact on gameplay. It's all cosmetics. So in return for giving you the opportunity to purchase stuff with Plat, that you can make in-game by trading, you have to work for it. Does that really come as a surprise to you? TL;DR - Don't throw temper tantrums because a video game isn't exactly how you envision it should be. It's childish. HAGD. P.S.: My favorite games are the Elder Scrolls franchise.